1. Field of the Invention
All Terrain Vehicles (A.T.V.) are becoming increasingly popular and are used for long distance off-road camping trips and the like. This invention relates to a housing for support from the rear of an A.T.V. and designed to enclose various forms of camping, hunting and fishing equipment and additional structure is provided for supporting an exterior fuel container therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of luggage and equipment carriers for motorcycles, snowmobiles and all terrain vehicles heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,625,405, 3,687,344, 3,788,532, 4,260,085, 4,266,703, 4,277,008, 4,522,420 and 4,588,114. However, these previously known forms of carriers do not include the number of multiple compartments of the instant invention which may be separately opened for individual access thereto during inclement weather and do not include an exterior compartment for containing articles which a person may wish to use before reaching his camping destination and which are therefore readily available independent of gaining access to any of the interior compartments of the carrier.